Afterlife
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: After Annabeth dies, she goes to a world where powers are given. Unfortunately, she isn't given powers. She has to make do with her black belt and brains. In addition to this craziness, a certain black hair, sea-green eyes jerk is the most powerful. Good luck with this world. Fortunately, she only has to put up with it for 3 years. Disclaimer is for all chapters. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: This story contains concepts from the stories of Rick Riordan and LICO, a webtoon author. Percy Jackson and Refund high school are the base foundation. Concepts include personalities, names, core traits, settings, etc. The way of the plot is mine.

Annabeth p.o.v

I walked to school, the wind brushing my hair in my eyes. I had it tied up, but the wind was strong enough to get the curls brushing across my face. "You should've done a bun." Piper says next to me. Easy for her to say. Her hair was just swaying in a braid behind her. On the other side of me was my other best friend, Hazel. She had frizzy brown red hair, so she was the only other one that understood my pain.

We stood at the sidewalk, waiting for the pedestrian signal. A bright green signal flashed, meaning go. We were crossing the street, when a random car swerved out the lane, appearing out of nowhere. "LOOK OUT!" I blinked, and in that late second, I stumbled forward, further onto the oncoming street. I heard a sick crack. I saw a pair of pitch black eyes before eyes rolled back.

I feel someone shaking my shoulder, and I look up to see a somber looking angel…except wearing full black. Along with black wings. I guess a dark angel? "Come on, you've taken way too long to wake up." I stare up in confusion. "What do you mean? I need to get to school." He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. I didn't take it. He sighed. "You shouldn't make things harder for me." I didn't respond. He grabbed my shoulder and hoisted me up. A sharp pain shot through my shoulder. Ouch.

"You should've just listened." "Whatever, I need to get to school." I turned and was about to start walking, when I see police cars everywhere, blood all over the street. I look all over the mayhem, and my eyes finally rest on...myself? My body was there, in a pool of blood. "What?" The dark angel sighed. "Every time." I stare at him with confusion and fear. "What's going on?" He shook his head and held out his hand. "First of all, you're dead. Second of all, I need to take you to hell. So let's hurry up." I reached for his hand, but pulled back.

"HELL?" He forcefully grabbed my hand and spread his wings. He shot straight up into the air, flying gracefully. I on the other hand, was the opposite of graceful. I started thrashing. What can I say? I'm afraid of heights. "Stop struggling." I try calming down, and it kind of works. After a while, we reach a palace. He sets me down. "Now stop panicking. You haven't done anything wrong. Everyone thinks hell is a bad thing. It's not. It's the underworld." I barely heard that. I take in the surroundings, and make a move for the door. The angel doesn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" He shakes his head. "I have others to get." I nod. He takes off to fly, but before that, I ask. "What's your name?" He seemed startled by the question, as if no one had ever asked it before. "Nico. Nico Di Angelo." Angelo. Angel. Makes some kind of sense. I continue in, and see a line. I'm guessing I have to stay in the line.

The line for some reason wasn't extremely long, so it wasn't long. Until I got to the front, however, I took in the great hall. There was a huge chandelier, and paintings of some man. He wore a crown in every portrait, so I'm guessing he's a king. He seemed about my age, but that shouldn't make sense. As I started thinking, I suddenly realized everything that had just happened.

The car was racing towards me, and I obviously got hurt. I didn't see him when I looked over the crime scene. What about Hazel and Piper? I didn't see their bodies there, so I'm guessing they got away safely. I look down at my clothes. Sure enough, there was blood all over them. I now had a desperate need to shower.

Soon, I was at the front. At the front of the line was the King in all of the portraits, sitting on a royal chair. I bowed to him. I could see the surprise on his features. "Why do you bow?" I almost snorted, but I kept it in check. "Besides the fact you're wearing a crown, at the front of the line, sitting in a luxurious chair, and the room is filled with your portraits? I don't know." He stared at me in amusement, but then cleared his face and became serious.

"As I'm sure you've realized, you're dead." I nodded, even though him saying it made it all real. "Now you have three options: You can join the Asphodel room, choose rebirth, or study hard for 3 years and get to be reborn as whatever you want." I thought about it. "What's the Asphodel room?" He seemed surprised by my questions. "Well, you stay in a huge, never ending room, forever. You get to talk with whoever you want, and occasionally you're allowed to roam the palace." I shook my head. No I don't want that. "So I'm guessing that if I pick rebirth I won't get to pick what I'm reborn as?" He nodded. "Observant one aren't you." I nodded.

"In that case, I wish to pick the third option." He nodded and snapped his hand. I stumbled, but caught my footing. Now, I was outside, and what looked like a high school in front of me. I walk towards the school, and I hear "ANNABETH". I turn to see Piper running towards me. I clamp my hand over my mouth. "Aw no Pipes. Don't tell me it happened to you to." Piper nodded sadly.

"Well, at least we're together." Together, we walked towards the school.

At the front of the school, two guys were handing out cards. One was blond haired with striking blue eyes, while the other was black haired with bright sea-green eyes. Both were hot. I couldn't help looking at their undeniably beautiful faces. "Are you two new?" The blond haired one asked, although he was looking mostly at Piper. I don't blame him. Piper was a stunning beauty also. She nodded. He handed us both a card, and I felt a weird tingling sensation. "What was that?" I felt empty all of a sudden, as if something were missing.

The black haired one smirked. "That was a memory erasing card. You're not allowed to have your memories. All you know is basic common sense things, along with your name." I widened my eyes. "What! No! Give them back." The blond haired one looked sheepish. "Sorry. It can't be undone unless you are given a pill" I started fuming, but Piper held me back. "Look, he's sorry. Just leave it." I backed off. "She couldn't do much anyway." The other one said. The blond haired one glared at him.

"Just saying. Look at her. Seems like she died in what? A car accident?" I paled. How'd he guess that spot-on? He seemed to sense my paling. "Yep." I raised my fist to punch him. Nobody said that to me and got away with it. I was a black-belt. Time to put some jerks in their place. However, he caught my fist, and turned it unnaturally.

So naturally, I started cursing. I listed off an entire list of curses, before Piper clamped her hand on my mouth. "Annabeth. Calm down." I sighed and rubbed my now unnaturally bent-hand. The black haired jerk grabbed my hand twisted it again, bringing it back to its normal stance. I was about to start cursing when Piper just clamped her hand on my mouth again. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I'm ok. Not in pain.

The blond haired person tried apologizing, but Piper cut him off. "Look, I'm sorry-" "No, I'm sorry. Annabeth is a bit hot-headed when it comes to certain things." "Hey!" Piper ignored me, and held out her hand to the blonde haired guy. "I'm Piper." "Jason." The black haired jerk rolled his eyes. "He's the blond superman. Feel free to call him that." Jason sent him a glare.

"You know you love me." Jason shook his head and sighed. I look towards the black haired man. While he was distracted, I tried to kick him. Didn't work. He saw that immediately and grabbed my leg, and then pushed it back. I fell into the bushes. "Hey _Piper_ , tell your friend to give it up. It's pathetic." I growled, but then stopped. What is wrong with me? I was known as the most cool-headed person at school. Why is this jerk getting me so mad?

I stood up and glared at him. "A person with your looks shouldn't be a jerk." I spat at him. "I'm not a jerk, I'm just a person with a great PERCYnality" he said, putting emphasis on the first part of the word. It seemed to be some kind of an inside joke. I was about to continue inside, but he continued. "Thank you for the compliment on my appearance though." I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

We continued inside, and looked at the room arrangements. Turns out, Piper and I were together. Along with Hazel and some girl named Calypso. We headed up to our room, to see two other girls already there. "Hazel!" I run toward her and hug her. She nodded. "We all died." Piper nodded. The fourth girl, who I'm guessing is Calypso, looked at us strangely. "You all died together?" We nodded. She shrugged it off. There were bunk beds, so we decided who would sleep where. Piper would sleep above me, while Calypso would sleep above Hazel. Just then, the announcements came on. It reminded me of school. Elementary school. I was 17 but felt like 13.

"All students please report to the main hall." I look towards everyone else. "Anyone know how to get to the auditory hall?" Calypso nodded. "I'm a second year, so I know where everything is." We all followed her to the auditory hall. It had a stupid name. There, we all sat down in our seats. It was divided into years, first-eighth. Calypso separated from us and sat with her years. We all sat down in the seats. The King walked onto the stage.

"Well, for those of you who were here last year, you must still be happy of the discovery of the most powerful students in over a century. For those of you who are new, let me explain. Some people, about 50%, when they die, the achieve powers, based off of blessings unknowingly given. In the past, the highest scorer we had was a 6.7. There were gasps throughout the audience, mostly the first years. 6.7 out of ten, that didn't seem so good.

"The average of a person is a 2-2.5" Never mind. Really good. "But a few of our students have done tremendous and increased their own power. Let me congratulate them by calling them out onto the stage for recognition." Everyone clapped, and he started calling names. "5th place, is Luke Castellan, from the 3rd years. His power is scored at 6.4" Everyone clapped as a boy walked onto the stage. He had blond hair and blue eyes. I must admit he was pretty cute. 6.4? Not bad. Not bad at all. How is he 5th place? After the clapping subsided, the King continued. "4th place, is Frank Zhang, from the 2nd years. His powers is scored at 6.6"

Everyone erupted into clapping. Wow. 6.6. That's even closer to the highest, from a 2nd year no less. The King went on. "In 3rd place is Leo Valdez, 2nd year. His power is scored at 6.9." The crowd went hysterical. I didn't understand. Other than the first years, everyone else already knew this. I guess they must love clapping for their years. The 2nd and 1st years were going wild clapping.

6.9. Amazing. How could anyone get that high anyway? The King seemed to be getting annoyed at the clapping. "In 2nd place is Jason Grace, 2nd year. His power is scored at 7.1." Woah. Piper gasped beside me. I could tell she probably had a crush on him. 7.1 is amazing. Piper leaned closer to me and whispered. "7.1? That's freaking amazing? How does anyone get that much power?" I shrug. On the outside, I looked sort of bored, but on the inside, I was really impressed.

The King smiled wide, and gestured to the line of people now standing on the stage, from Luke to Jason. "And the 1st place person is Percy Jackson, 2nd year. Percy is the most powerful outstanding student ever to have lived…err…died. His powers is scaled at an amazing scale of 9.6." I inched forward in my seat at that, eager to see who could be that powerful. And up onto the stage walks none other than the jerk I found outside the school. He winks at the crowd. I roll my eyes.

"That loser?" Piper stared at me seriously. "He took you down with the least amount of effort possible. You're a black belt master." "Shut up." The students all went back to their seat. The King smiled wide. "We shall now commence the scoring ceremony, and then continue with this assembly." The power scoring assembly? Oh frick. They called up the first person, and made that person step inside a box. The box completely scans the person, and then displays the power score. Fortunately, Piper and I were around the back of the first years. Unfortunately, there were only around 10 first years.

There were around 50 of every other year, but 10 of the first? I didn't contemplate it further, because I began to get nervous. Everyone going up is getting around a 2.4 or 2.5. I had a black belt. I was extremely smart. Top of the class. Hopefully that'll get me somewhere. In my thoughts, I lost track of time. I hear Piper's name get called. I watch her go up, and before she gets in the box, she gives me a nervous look. I give her a thumbs up.

She steps in, and gets scanned. The screen gives her a: 2.4. That's actually not bad. That's average. She steps down, and I think she looks happy. I would be happy too with a 2.4. I think I'll get about a 2.9 or 3.0. Don't mean to brag, but fact: I was _always_ above the average. I don't expect to be like Jason or Percy, but definitely not a 2.1 or 2.2. No offence Peggy. (Person who got a 2.0)

My name was called. "Annabeth Chase." I get up, and slowly walk up to the box. I wish they wouldn't display my score. I try to find Piper's face before I get in, but instead my eyes landed on Percy's. I see him smirking, but with curiosity in his eyes. I wanted to slap it off his face.

I step in, and the lasers scan me. It kind of tickles. I hear the automated voice going: "Annabeth Chase. Score: 1.8." I shattered. What? Was there some kind of mistake? 1.9? Frick what? I hear boos in and out the crowd, until one word became dominant in the crowd: cripple. I wanted the floor to swallow me up.

I go back to my seat, trying to ignore everyone's eyes on me. Once I sit down, the King continues. "As today is the first day of a new year, today's the ball!" Cheers rang out through the crowd. I was too miserable to care. _A 1.8_. _My God. 1.8._ But the word that haunted me most: _Cripple._

Piper tried to take my mind off of it. "What'll we wear to the ball? I've never been to an actual ball." I flop onto my bed. "Not going." Piper straightened. "Annabeth Chase. You don't have a choice. You're going." I was about to decline, but then she dragged me out of bed and sat me up. "Now which dress do you want to wear? She held out two dresses. One was a lacy gray, with pearls going up and down, while the other was a simple green, with ruffles around the edges. I picked the gray one. It was a floor-length ball-gown, which just made me even more uncomfortable.

Then she sat me down at a vanity and started doing my makeup. "Where'd you even get the dresses and makeup from anyway?" I ask. She shrugged. "I looked around and found that you could order whatever you want as comforts." I didn't ask anything else. She wanted to keep my hair down, but I wanted up so instead she tied it up a bit to make it seem like cases of curls forming many ringlets. Finally, she topped it off with white heels.

I look in a nearby mirror. I admit, I look stunning. I never really cared for my looks, but I admit I love the look. Piper then dressed herself up, in a pink and white gown that was front-end cut, with floor length on the back. After she did her hair, she looked even more stunning than usual. Then Hazel walked into our room, already dressed up with a black and gold dress on. I didn't see Calypso.

We went down to the great hall, and I saw it greatly decorated. It looked amazing, with fancy chandeliers, to the medieval air in the atmosphere with all of these floor length ball gowns. I saw Frank, Leo, Jason, and Percy standing at the top of the steps, a drink in their hand. They seemed to be clearly enjoying themselves. I see Piper and Jason's eyes meet, and then Jason begins to climb down the steps. I knew where this was going, and left Piper's side. From far away, I see Jason and Piper chatting, both looking happy.

I glance around the room once more, and walk out onto the balcony. Up there was a full view of the front of the school, and I could see the gardens, the forest, and the bright moon above. Where were we anyway? Another world. I feel my hair yanked back harshly. Letting out a small cry of pain, I fall to the ground. I look up to see three girls, the one in the middle seeming to be the leader. I took a good look at her. She seemed to be Asian, with moderate height. She certainly was pretty, but the makeup on her face seemed to be hiding it.

"You must be the cripple, right?" I didn't move or say anything. "You will answer me, got it?" One of the girls behind her stammered. "Uh D-Drew? I don't think this is s-so necessary." Drew glared at her with a terrifying glare and she hid back. I stood up, and faced Drew head on. Drew seemed startled at my gesture.

She tried to punch me, but I dodged it by using her weight against her, sending her running forward. She turned and looked at me viciously. "You brat! You're going to pay for that." I thought this was going to be a hand to hand battle, but she raised her hand and two vines came out of the marble ground and tied my wrists together. She pulled out another vine and had it wrapped around my neck. She then raised the three vines higher. My head started to pound from the blood loss.

Then the vines loosened, just the tiniest bit, so I could breathe better. "Look here, cripple. You are nothing, and you best act like it. Do you understand?" I tried my best to nod, but I'm not sure if that's what it looked like. Then, the vines retreated back into the ground quickly, making me fall. I hit the pavement with a crack. Severe pain shot through my right hand and leg.

I still got up, and tried to run away, but Drew had me cornered. She took steps forward, and I took steps backward, until I hit the edge of the balcony. There was no fencing to the balcony, just a three foot little barrier.

Drew walked closer towards me, and I was going to fight her off, but my odds weren't too good right now. Half of my limbs injured, on the edge of a balcony. That's just great. Drew was smiling wide. "You must be pathetic if you feel happy on picking on someone lower than you." I couldn't contain that. She deserved it. Drew frowned and slapped me. She was going to hit me again, but a voice stopped her.

"That's enough, Tanaka." I couldn't pinpoint exactly whose voice it was, and I don't think Drew did either. "Whoever you are, _**BLEEP**_ off. I'm a royal you know. It would be good not to mess with me. So go away." She never turned around to see who it was, and kept turned towards me the entire time. I couldn't see who it was because she was in the way. She raised her hand to hit me, and I braced for the impact. It never came. Her hand was frozen in the air. "What?"

She whirled around in anger only to freeze up. "What now? If I remember, you didn't want me to mess with you right?" I still couldn't see who it was over Drew. Drew seemed at a loss for words. "I'm sorry my prince. Please excuse me." Prince? "You're a royal aren't you? Maybe we should have that changed? You picked on a cripple. Big royal you are. You want to compete in the ritual, but seeing this, you aren't fit to." Drew bowed, and I could finally see who it was. Or not. He was standing in the shadow, so even in the clear, bright moonlight, I couldn't see him. I wonder how Drew could.

"I-I'm sorry my prince. Please don't. I'll leave her alone." There was silence from both people. He seemed to be debating it. "Ok. But don't let me catch you doing anything like this again." Drew curtsied. "Of course." She scurried away.

Once she was gone, the man in the shadows stepped out, and I wanted to see the face of my captor. Who is this 'prince'? Just then, out of the shadows, stepped out Percy. Ugh. Although, instead of his smirk, he had a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" I look down towards my injuries, and lose my footing. I trip over the barrier, and feel myself falling back.

My fall is stopped from a hand on my back. I see Percy, towering over me, basically in a hug, except for my limbs are broken and I was about fall from the roof. How he got from 20 feet away to 2 inches away is not in my knowledge. I cling to him, trying not to fall. He chuckles and pulls me back. "Thank you." I say. He looks at my injuries. My hand was bent at an awkward angle.

He raised his hand, and a huge gyser of water exploded out of the concrete and started spraying. For some reason, he didn't get wet. He concentrated some of the water onto my hand, and my hand started glowing. Slowly my hand and leg healed. I watched in amazement. After the gyser stopped, I looked over my dress. "Now I'm wet." I complained. He noticed me wet, and snapped his fingers. I dried instantly.

"Where are Drew's other two girls?" I say, looking around. Then, in the corner, I see two stone figures. I figure them out to be the two girls. I took a step towards them. "They'll be normal again in a few minutes." I turn back to Percy. "Stone…gyser…prince…speed…what?" He shrugged. "It's based off on power. The strongest are royalty. I'm the prince, as the king is the King." Oh. "What's Drew?" He sighed. "She has a power of 4.3, thus making her royalty. Royalty is 4 and above."

I made a face of disgust. "Why'd you get the power? As far as I can see, you're an ill-mannered jerk." "You must be blind." I sigh in frustration and stomp off back off to the ball room. "No thank you?" "Thank you" I say as I walk out.

I thought I was done with him, but no. I was watching Piper and Jason talking pleasantly, and a feeling arised in me. I put it down. It was nothing. I hear the clinking of glass behind me, and see Percy next to me. "Drink?" I shake my head. "I'm 17." He shrugged. "You're dead." I figured his logic was pretty ok. I grabbed the glass and downed it. He watched me with wide eyes. "Someone's jealous" He says as he traces my eyes to Piper and Jason. They kissed. I shrug it off. "No I'm not." He rolls his eyes. "Sure." I try to walk away, but I stumble a bit. He catches me by the stomach. "Woah there. I think the alcohol is getting to you." I look at him with envy. "Why isn't it getting to you?" He whispers in my ear. "I'm 18. I've been drinking for 2 years now. I get a little more resistance." I throw up my hands in despair. "Great. Now I'm dizzy." He stood up straighter. "Would you like me to keep you company to keep you from falling?"

I shake my head. "Go away." He follows me as I walk away. "I'd rather not actually." "Are you always this annoying?" He nods. I sit down on the marble steps, too lazy to do anything else. He sits next to me, but there are 2 more glasses in his hands. He offers one to me. I decline. "No thank you." "You sure?" I nod.

He shrugs and downs both glasses as I watch with wide eyes. His eyes roll around. "Now I'm a bit drunk." "A bit?" "A bit." He confirmed. Then I remembered a question I forgot about. "What ritual were you talking about?" He seemed to think, before his head lit up like he remembered. "Oh that? That's just the thing that when I turn 18, I'm supposed to find a bride. And the top five in the whole school get to pick their soul mate. Places 2-5 get to just pick, while I have to have a whole selection because my powers will continue with me into my next life."

I tried to take it all in, but only half of it stuck. "Ok then. Whatever." I get up and start walking. "Where are you going?" He calls out behind me. "I'm tired. I'd rather go back to my room." He nods and walks to me, locking my arm in his. "Let me escort you then, m'lady." I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

I reach my room and walk in, but Percy stays out. He closes the door, but I call out before he fully closes it.

"Percy

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Tell me what you thought of it! I'm sorry if you hate it!


End file.
